


Lurking Rage

by The_Exile



Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [72]
Category: Phantasy Star IV
Genre: Age Difference (sort of), Angst, Dark Magic, Double Drabble, F/M, Fire, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25986706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Chaz casts Megid.
Relationships: Chaz Ashley/Rika (Phantasy Star IV)
Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [72]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830340
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	Lurking Rage

Chaz looked deep inside his own psyche and dredged up all that was lurking in the darkest corners, those poisonous thoughts he had to repress every day to save face, to appear as the polite, helpful boy everybody saw him as. The grief and shock at losing Alys that would never quite dissipate. His rage at his enemies, at fate, at the Great Light and the whole world for treating him like a tool, expecting him to carry on when he just wanted to curl up and cry. His despair and guilt at all the innocents who were still dying despite his efforts. His suspicions that it was all futile, that the Light was just as bad as the Darkness at the end of it. His constant urge to punch Rune in the face repeatedly. Hidden deepest of all, the things he wanted to say and do to Rika but was worried he would be exploiting a girl who was, technically, born last year.

With a feral growl, he released the dark, swirling energy. Dirty red gouts of flame shot from his hands, growing into great pillars, engulfing his enemies in an inferno, barely missing his friends in the process.


End file.
